Burt Burtonburger
Burton "Burt" Burtonburger is the head of the Burtonburger Household. His son Coop often causes trouble, not knowing that it's really the evil cat. He has a son and a daughter (Coop and Millie Burtonburger, respectivel Kat's fault. While his daughter, Millie manages to manipulate him into getting what she wants. He loves both of them dearly however. In Japan, Burton/Burt is voiced by Tetsu Inada. Biography Childhood Burt Burtonburger grew up in Bootsville, living next door to Old Lady Munson. It would appear that Burt has lived his whole life in the same house, which he may have inherited from his parents at some point. During summer, Burt enjoyed playing with his Balsa Wood plane, the "Burtonburger Special"; which he tragically lost one day after it collided with a passing bird, sending it hurtling into Old Lady Munson's yard. Burt gave up on ever seeing his plane again, until years later it was retrieved by Coop for one final flight during Search and De-Toy. Burt also had a little sister that his children call Aunt Beatrix. Marriage Little is known of Burt's adolescence, but he married a woman and had Coop. When Millie was born some years later, it is not said what happened to his wife. Though divorce, or death during childbirth are both highly possible. But nothing is said in the actual series, nor implied. Adulthood - Present Burt presently lives in Bootsville with Coop, Millie and Mr. Kat, where he manages the "House of Swap". He has an active role in the community, as well as his children's lives. Often acting as mediator during the routine disputes within the household and neighborhood. He makes time for both Millie and Coop, watching doll shows with Millie or playing catch with Coop, he always tries to keep the peace between them. Which unfortuantly is not working so well since Coop keeps attacking Millie's "innocent" kitty. Since growing up, he has found new passions in restoring antiques, making vegetable smoothies and raising his kids. Personality "Ahhh, nothing like a fresh paper in the morning" ''- Burt Burtonburger Burt comes across as a cheerful and optimistic man, with a positive outlook on life. He can be heard humming or whistling whilst doing chores, or even singing in the shower. Even as an adult he still retains aspects of his childhood, such as his interest in model planes/helicopters and robots. He also enjoys spending time in his shed, fixing junk or old items of value, building floats and even dancing in a hoedown; yet despite his playfulness he is also a responsible father, laying down discipline when necessary. He has also shown an interest in ancient history. Appearance His hair-style looks a lot like Coop's only smaller and darker; he also wears' 'eyeglasses. He wears a polo-like shirt with a white stripe. He always wears brown pants and black shoes. Family and Friends Coop "''That's my boy!"- Burt Burtonburger Burt is especially close to his son, as they share common interests such as sport, building treehouses, or playing with toys and magic kits. Burt considers Coop to be his buddy, often sharing his thoughts and past experiences about his everyday life, as well trying his best to coach his son away from trouble. He also helps his son with his homework and is generally supportive of Coop's interests and ideas, such as building a Tree Fort a rocket, camping in the backyard or anything else his son might get up to, as long as it's not too extreme. But when push comes to shove, Burt knows when to discipline his son. Multiple times when Kat causes trouble and Coop all too often gets the blame Burt simply sends Coop up to his room or grounds him from something. Millie "He'll be fine sweetie, I'm more worried about Mr. Vet" - Burt Burtonburger Burt treats Millie like the sweet little girl she is, or at least supposed to be, usually taking Millie's side during an arguement, although this may be in an effort to teach Coop to take responsibilty for himself. Burt also seems to be aware of his daughter's somewhat selfish nature, occasionally commenting to himself about it. Despite this however, Burt is always willing to spend time with Millie or see things from her point of view, even against his better judgement. Mr. Kat "Try to think of Mr. Kat as a bald younger brother...with creepy eyes and uh...rat tail" ''- Burt Burtonburger Burt's first impression of Mr. Kat was less than positive, having reacted in horror at the sight of the him. He quickly denied Millie's request to adopt the strange looking creature. This soon changed after his daughter voiced her protest across the whole neighborhood (''literally), to which he reluctantly agreed, stating that if they could not find Kat's owner, they would keep him. Burt and Kat appear to coexist with relatively few mishaps, which leaves Burt to wonder why Coop and Kat can't seem to get along. He disregards his son's claims about Kat's true identity, as merely fooling around or making excuses. Burt also helps Millie to care for Kat's needs. Including food, toys, comfort and organising any visits to the vet. Dennis "What instrument did you play, Henry?" - Burt Burtonburger Even though he is son of his rival Henry, Burt is always friendly to Dennis even letting him inside their house as a sign of hospitality. Aunt Beatrix "What'll it take to get one of your Banjos?" ''- Burt Burtonburger Burt is shown having a phone conversation with Aunt Beatrix during The Allergy. Not much is said about her, apart from Coop regarding her in an overall negative context. Enemies Mrs. Munson ''"Never! Ever! Underestimate Old Lady Munson!" - ''Burt Burtonburger Burt is deathly afraid of his next door neighbor Mrs. Munson or "Old Lady Munson" as he refers to her. Having grown up alongside her, he professes to having nightmares about their past encounters, often warning Coop to steer clear of her at all costs. Henry ''"Hey, Henry aren't you supose to catch the fish before you cook it?" - ''Burt Burtonburger Burt and Henry have a rivalrous relationship, based on opposing beliefs. They often compete with each other over things like who's better at what? They often drag their sons into their fights. Other Ms. Brannigan ''"Let me get you a Chair" - Burt Burtonburger "What a gentleman" - Ms. Brannigan Burt usually annoys her during Curse of Tutankitty's Tomb and Dire Education, but during You Kat See Me they both have an lot in common while talking about Coop in her classroom,. This relationship started when Burt saw the MP3 player on her desk. When Ms. Brannigan came over to his house for dinner, however, Millie thinks he likes Ms. Brannigan during dinner. In the end, Burt and Ms. Brannigan agreed to eat in an restaurtant sometime. Gallery: Burt Quotes ---- *''"Mr. Kat is more than enough feline for this household!"'' *''"Well, the answer is either 5 or Africa"'' *''"You're like a vengeful Santa Clause, not that I condone that behaviour"'' *''"Try to think of Mr.Kat as a bald younger brother... with creepy eyes and uh... rat tail"'' *''"Ahhh, nothing like a fresh paper in the morning!"'' *''"Just ordering a pizza... for breakfast!"'' *"Just meow when it tell's you to nah" *"Your comin with me buster" *''"He'll be fine sweetie, I'm more worried about Mr. Vet"'' Trivia In one episode,Burt knows about kat being an alien,but it was coops memory. Category:Male characters Category:Friend of Coop Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Humans Category:People Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters in love